videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Project All-Stars
Super Smash Bros. Project All-Stars '''(also known as '''SSBPAS) is a upcoming, fighting game, releasing for the Nintendo Wii U (Super Smash Bros. Project U) and J-STORM (Super Smash Bros. Project J). Like SSB4, this will use amiibos for the characters and stages. This will act like Disney Infinity (with the amiibos & characters), mixed with Hyrule Warriors (the mechanics & gameplay) and Sonic the Hedgehog series (the stage styles and bosses). Playable Characters Several characters from the Smash Bros series are playable. The biggest surprise was confirmed before the release of the demo in Japan. Sakurai announced that Shadow the Hedgehog was appearing was a playable, instead of being a assist. This is because that Sega will actually help publish the Wii U version and develop the J-STORM version and in return, Sega allowed Sakurai to use Shadow as a playable character Default Fighters The following fighters are playable from the start/when you start the game with the starter pack. The moves the fighters use are the same default moves from the actual games/their recent Smash appearance. Only the special moves are visible, since most of the fighters have their SSB4 moveset. Mario Mario is one of the default characters appearing in Story Mode. When the player plays as Mario, his missions are placed on a 3D stage field and are about rescuing other fighters. Mario's special attacks are balanced and are the following: Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic is one of the default characters appearing in Story Mode. When the player plays as Sonic, his missions are placed on a arena, in a 2D view and are about defeating the main bosses. Sonic's special attacks are based on speed and are the following: Mega Man Mega Man is one of the default characters appearing in Story Mode. Mega Man's special attacks are based from the Robot Masters that Mega Man fights and are the following: Pac-Man Pac-Man is one of the default characters appearing in Story Mode. Pac-Man's attacks are based on SSB4 and the original Pac-Man game, which are the following: Stages Modes Story Mode The Story Mode of the game, dubbed Project All-Stars: Multiverse Venture, is the main mode to the game. It takes place 15 weeks before the big Smash Tournament. The default fighters listed in the characters section arrived back from their holiday, when they realise that their friends are missing, so they went off towards a Smash adventure to find their lost friends. Once the Story Mode is finished, the player unlocks Classic Mode, Event Match and All-Star mode. Classic Mode Classic Mode is returning as a staple to the series and for the first time, it is an unlockable mode, which can be unlocked after completing the Story Mode. It can be found in the Smash Tournament category, which is unlocked after Story Mode is complete. Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:J-STORM Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Kirby games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Amiibo-compatible games